paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Burning Love - Aspen x Marshall pups (Aspenverse)
In the Aspenverse, when Aspen and Marshall grow up, they have twin puppies, Timber and Daisy. The twins belong to thispupsgottafly. They're under major construction! I'm not trying to infringe on anyone's fanon here. Appearances Timber and Daisy are Bernese Mountain Dog/Dalmatian crosses ("Bermatians") Timber is a stocky, muscular pup like his mom, with the shorter fur of his dad (except for a tuft of fur on his head). He is black and white, in a "mantle" pattern where the black covers his neck, back, sides, tail, and upper legs, while most of his face, chest, belly, and lower legs are white. There are black patches on the left side of his head and his muzzle, and his ears are black as well. The white parts of his body are ticked with black freckles. Timber's eyes are blue like his dad's. When he grows up, his primary color is forest green like his mom. He wears a vest with a thick, furry color and a baseball cap, and his symbol is a dark green chestnut leaf on a light green background. Daisy is slimmer than her brother, though still rather stocky, and she inherited her mother's longer, fluffy fur. She is mostly white, with black patches on her head (including the right side of her face and her right ear), back, and upper legs. She also has three black patches on her left ear, and the tip of her tail is black. Her white parts are ticked with black freckles, though the freckles on her muzzle are larger and more pronounced. Daisy's eyes are goldish-hazel. When she grows up, her primary color is aqua blue. She wears a vest and helmet similar to Zuma's. Her symbol is a gold ship's wheel on an dark aqua blue background. Fun fact: the twins are based off some real life "Bermatians" bred in Britain! Personalities Timber is cautious, logical, and reserved, and always takes his time to assess a new situation. He is rather clumsy and accident-prone like his dad. Daisy is brash and energetic, and often jumps into action without thinking, much to the chagrin of her mother. Bio As the original pups grow into their teens, Aspen realizes she has a huge crush on Marshall. Later in their teens, Marshall (who has been oblivious as usual) finally notices Aspen, and quickly falls for her. The two marry in their mid 20s (or whatever the equivalent in dog years is, depending on what system you use) and after only a couple of months, Aspen finds herself pregnant with the twins. From the moment they're conceived, the twins have a huge support system. As she grows, Daisy takes a shine to Uncle Zuma, and follows in his paw-steps to become a water rescue pup. Timber takes after his mom and Grandma Laurel, and becomes a forest ranger pup. Abilities Trivia * Timber's young voice is Jet Jurgensmeyer (Nonny from Bubble Guppies) * Daisy's young voice is Grace Kaufman (Deema from Bubble Guppies) * The pups are both Pisces (born March 1st) Stories Category:Future generation Category:Next generation Category:Puppies Category:Aspenverse